


La peur de l'amour non accompli

by battleshipchains (viciousmagpie)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jim is a Little Shit, POV Sebastian Moran, Sebastian is afraid of Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/battleshipchains
Summary: L'amour non accompli est une chose terrible. Sebastian doit s'en occuper.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The fear of unfulfilled love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601055) by [viciousmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/viciousmagpie). 



Sebastian lui fut fidèle pendant des années. Il le suivait à chaque instant, prêt à accomplir tous les travaux dont il avait besoin. Même quand c'était les plus défavorables et ennuyeux. La homme blonde à moitié irlandaise était toujours considérée comme fière, inaccessible et sans jamais échouer. "N'oubliez pas que vous ce que vous me devez!" Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé? Était-ce le fait qu'il était si près de lui, tout le temps? 

Mais encore, il semblait qu'il y avait un abîme entre eux.

Sebastian se cachait sur le toit et visait une fenêtre du bâtiment opposé. Un de ces emplois à nouveau - James Moriarty voulait avoir quelqu'un éliminé. Quelqu'un qui a fait une erreur. 

Il était le meilleur pour ce travail.

Et bien sûr, pour prendre soin de l'âne du criminel.

Sebastian soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Il ne recevait jamais de compliments de lui - James le considérait comme lui propre propriété, qui ne devrait faire que des choses 'le roi' lui-même commandé. Il a sauvé sa vie quand il était quelque part dans la jungle de l'Inde, à moitié mort.

Jim a toujours ignoré le regard dans les yeux bleu vif. Il fut un temps où il l'appelait son tireur d'élite préféré. Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration - c'est à cette heure du jour encore - quand il était seul, et Jim était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ce manque de concentration n'était rien qu'il demandait et rien dont il avait besoin.

Il y a quelques mois, Sebastian aurait tué n'importe qui qui osait penser à l'idée il pourrait être l'amant de son patron. Mais Sebastian ne pouvait pas nier le fait que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Et le désir grandissait chaque jour.

Mais - Jim n'avait pas d'amis ou d'alliés. Employés, oui, bien sûr. Mais rien d'autre. Sebastian était aussi 'juste un d'eux'. Chaque fois qu'il était autour de Jim, Sebastian entendit son esprit crier: 'Touchez-le, embrassez-le'. Il ne pouvait pas l'écoute.

Pour arrêter son esprit de crier, Sebastian a commencé à écrire. Poèmes ou nouvelles. Là, il aimait appeler Jim 'Blanche-Neige'. Peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouge comme le sang, et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Heureusement, Jim n'a jamais découvert le secret de ces poèmes.

Sebastian mit son fusil de côté, ennuyé par les pensées à nouveau. Son cœur se sentait de nouveau comme une lourde pierre, comme tant de fois auparavant. Sachant qu'il ne touchera jamais Jim dans la façon dont il a envie de pleurer presque. Il semble que Jim le tue avec son ignorance, encore et encore.

Jim prétendait qu'il était le feu de l'enfer personnalisé. Mais Sebastian était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de chaleur, pas de chaleur dans le cœur de l'Irlandais. Il était froid comme la glace - l'amour était juste un sentiment inutile que personne n'a besoin.

Sebastian était désespéré. Pourquoi Jim l'ignorait-il encore? Il a dû remarquer que son assassin préféré a changé! Ses espions étaient partout. Jim voulait peut-être le voir souffrir. La torture psychologique était son arme la plus cruelle. Jim a détruit un morceau par morceau, toujours viser l'âme.

Et il a laissé Sebastian souffrir ...

Sebastian ne pouvait plus faire face à cela. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de terminer ce travail.

Le comportement de Jim l'a tué. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Est-ce le fait que Jim voulait montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire? Il aimait regarder tous les gens danser.

Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Même quand il était sûr que Jim le punirait pour cette désobéissance. Jim se fâchait facilement. Lui était imprévisible, extrêmement changeant et dangereux. Sebastian ferma les yeux, ignorant les images de Jim le torturant auparavant. Certaines des cicatrices étaient le résultat de la colère de Jim.

Jim pourrait ressembler à un chiot perdu. Mais alors il a explosé comme une bombe et a essayé de déchirer votre coeur à mains nues.

Sebastian s'y habitua. Non pas parce qu'il 'devait' à Jim quelque chose. Une fois, c'était la peur de finir baisée au-delà de toute reconnaissance ... c'était l'amour. Sebastian est tombé amoureux de ce psychopathe fou et nerveux avec des changements d'humeur aussi rapides que la lumière elle-même.

Il aimait tous ces petits défauts. Parfois, son esprit lui disait qu'il vendait son âme au diable en Inde. Il avait besoin d'être là, quand Jim l'exigeait. Peu importe où il était. C'était déchirant. Sebastian ne voulait rien lui dire!

Avec tristesse, Sebastian est allé à son appartement. Il a laissé tomber son fusil et s'est effondré sur le canapé. Rien ne comptait pour le moment. Il suffit d'oublier ce jour. Dieu merci, il avait encore la bouteille de Whisky derrière le canapé. Il a pris un gros coup. Sebastian était sûr que Jim viendrait après lui. Criant son nom plein de colère, ses mains frappant la porte. Juste pour lui couper en morceaux.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Sebastian était épuisé. Avec un grand soupir, il essaya de nettoyer son esprit de toutes les pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il a décidé d'attendre pour un peu de sommeil ...

_Sebastian voit Jim. Le criminel est assis dans sa chaise, dans son "bureau", les pieds sur son bureau - tenant un verre de Whisky cher dans sa main gauche et jouant avec un couteau à papillon dans sa droite. Il semble irréel, si innocent. Mais Jim n'est jamais innocent._

_Au moment suivant, il regarde Sebastian et lui sourit. Un honnête .... sourire ?! Il posa le verre et se dirige vers son tireur d'élite préféré sans mot. Le tireur d'élite est confus au sujet de ce comportement. C'est si mauvais ... e n'est pas le Jim qu'il savait._

_Cela brille dans les yeux noirs et vides. Une étincelle étrange. "Sebastian ..." Jim chante. Son prénom? Habituellement, le criminel n'appelle jamais personne de ses employés par son prénom, c'est quelque chose qui rend Sébastien se sentir mal à l'aise. «Regardez-moi» Sans savoir la raison pour laquelle Sebastian a peur de le faire. Jim le force à le faire. Les yeux sont beaucoup plus sombres que jamais. "J'ai besoin d'admettre quelque chose"_

_Des moments passent. Cela ressemble à une éternité. Soudain, Jim saisit Sebastian et l'embrassa. Il est choqué ... mais le sentiment est trop merveilleux pour l'arrêter ..._

_Puis il sent la douleur. "C'est fini, Moran!" Siffla Jim. Sebastian regarde son corps. Le couteau papillon Jim a joué avec avant qu'il collé dans sa poitrine. Au moment suivant, Jim le retire à nouveau. "Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que je ne remarquerais rien? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle salope" Il commence à rire. "Au revoir à jamais" Sebastian sent la lame à sa gorge ..._

Avec un cri, Sebastian se réveilla. C'était le premier cauchemar après qu'il ait commencé à travailler pour Jim. Il avait peur. Peur du fait que Jim pourrait réagir comme ça quand il découvrirait les sentiments de son tireur d'élite préféré. Était-ce la peine de mourir pour cet Irlandais de cœur froid?

Sebastian pensa à toute possibilité qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. Jim le trouverait. Et il tuerait un renégat sans remords. Journées pleines de torture - physique et psychologique. Jusqu'à ce que Jim décide de le tuer.

Il avait besoin de bloquer ses sentiments. Même quand il le tuerait. Jim Moriarty n'en valait pas la peine!

"MORAN!" Il entendit le cri de colère de Jim. Il commença à trembler. -"Je sais que tu es là, ouvre la putain de porte!" Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration ...


End file.
